


Keep On (Haunting Me)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking maybe something where Cora and Lydia meet again away from Beacon Hills a few years later (and Allison and Lydia were dancing around something romantic before Allison's death) and they just hit it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On (Haunting Me)

**Author's Note:**

> http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132173096044/cordia-anon-back-i-was-thinking-maybe-something

Lydia likes Cora’s dorm room.

It’s identical to the one she was in when she was a freshman, but Lydia’s had been neat, minimally decorated; she hadn’t had a roomie. They’d requested a room change after too many nights of Lydia waking up screaming. 

Cora’s feels like a proper dorm room, though. It’s cluttered and messy and full of little trinkets and posters. Her side of the room is messier than her roommate’s, with little stacks of books around the bed since the shelf’s full.

She listens to rain slam against the window, her laptop discarded on the bed next to her. She’d been trying to get a paper finished, but it’s cold and wet outside and warm and cozy inside, and it feels safe and comforting, just being here with Cora. Her roommate’s out and the werewolf’s settled at the end of the bed, curled up with one of her books for class. Dark hair falls across her face as she focuses, expression serene. 

Sometimes, she reminds Lydia of Allison; the soft, peaceful kind of focus is so familiar. It’s a punch to the heart every time.

“You’re thinking about her again.”

Lydia blinks, startled slightly to find Cora’s gaze on her, and the younger girl shrugs slightly.

“You smell sad,” she says. 

_Sad_ feels inadequate. Lydia looks down, pulling her knees to her chest and curling her toes against the mattress. It’s been three years since Allison’s death. Three years since she lost her best friend, her... _something_.

Sometimes, she thinks it’s more cruel, more painful that they never got the chance to explore the _more_ between them, beyond an experimental kiss lost in the drama of the nogitsune. They were always a _maybe_ , but they never got to be a _definitely_ ; she never got to hold Allison’s hand in the corridors, or kiss her breathless, or learn what made her smile and squirm and moan. She never got to say ‘I love you’ to her and be certain that Allison knew she meant it with every part of her.

“Sorry,” she says quietly, because she has to be the worst girlfriend Cora’s ever had. It’s not like she truly compares her to Allison; the two are so different and she loves them in such completely different ways. But she knows it must be hard for Cora to feel like Lydia’s always thinking of Allison.

Warm, slim fingers curl around her ankle, thumb stroking the sensitive spot there. Cora can find it without even looking. When Lydia looks up, Cora’s chewing on the drawstring of her hoodie, but she spits it out when she meets the redhead’s gaze, offering a smile that’s so full of warmth and gentleness it takes Lydia’s breath away. 

Cora’s changed so much. Lydia never truly knew her back in Beacon Hills – she didn’t have chance to – but she remembers an angry girl, fighting back with every scrap of strength she had. That strength is still there – will always be there, in the steel of Cora’s core and the harshness of her brow that’s so similar to Derek – but she’s grown, settled during her time in South America. Lydia never thought they’d end up at the same college, just two years apart, or that she’d end up falling in love with the werewolf, but here she is.

“You don’t have to feel guilty,” Cora reminds her.

Lydia nods. “I know.” She’s told Lydia this many times. She’s always been so understanding. “I just...”

“You loved her,” she says, voice still soft. “And you lost her. You don’t just get over that. Believe me, I know how it feels; it takes a long time to heal, but you never truly recover completely. And it’s okay.”

“Is it?” 

“Yes. Because you love me. And I love you.” Cora’s smile turns sly as she moves closer, pins Lydia down with her firm body as she kisses her. “And I’m dating a really, really hot banshee. I’m pretty lucky.”

Cora strokes her side gently and Lydia smiles, gazing up at her. “I do love you,” she promises.

The younger girl’s head dips again as she kisses Lydia, soft, slow little pecks on the lips. Lydia melts into it, arching her body up as she deepens the kiss, contentment sliding into her heart. 

Allison was her soulmate, but Cora’s the love of her life, and sometimes they’re two very different things...and that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
